disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee Story
"Bee Story" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Isabella and the Fireside Girls attempt to get their Beekeeping patch by turning themselves into bees, and Poofenplotz tries to become queen of the world by stealing and consuming massive amounts of royal jelly. Plot Just after the Bee Day Festival opening, the Fireside Girls return to the lodge commenting about the event, especially Katie's favorite part of the song. Isabella walks in and declares that they should work on getting their Beekeeping patches which they previously failed at. She was about to have a flashback to last year's fail but Gretchen stops her, as she promised to never show it. Isabella began to worry as if the girls fail once more, the "Two Strikes and You're Out" rule applies and the girls will no longer be able to earn the patch. Gretchen calms Isabella and just as she unveils the beehive, the girls discover the bees are gone. Isabella begins to panic again and starts to have a flash-forward, but she abruptly stops realizing that Pinky is missing and wonders where he is. Pinky enters his lair through a mannequin's handbag, passing Perry in an adjacent tube on the way down. Wanda reveals that Professor Poofenplotz is planning a bee-related evil scheme, information which she learned from her unpaid intern Carla. Pinky exits, using the handbag as a jetpack. Back at the lodge, Isabella is starting to panic, as the Fireside Girls only have this one day to find the bees and earn their patches. Gretchen says that the best way to be a beekeeper is to think like a bee, and after Adyson's theory of gaining bee-themed superpowers is rejected because they don't have access to radioactive bees, Isabella realizes that they can repurpose Phineas and Ferb's sorbet machine that turns people into flies in order to turn into bees. At Poofenplotz's building, Poofenplotz has just received her rejection letter for application into L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (authorized by Dr. Doofenshmirtz) when Pinky arrives. Poofenplotz traps him in her makeup case. At the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Isabella has just acquired the repurposed sorbet machine from Phineas, who reminds her that the effect only lasts for a couple hours. While Ginger flirts with Baljeet, who is telling her about how bees communicate by dancing, Isabella activates the machine, turning herself and the other Fireside Girls into bees, unintentionally causing Ginger to disappear from Baljeet's line of sight and ending their conversation. The girls, on Isabella's command, begin to "follow their noses" and head off. Meanwhile, Poofenplotz, after applying lipstick, explains her evil plan to Pinky: the queen bee becomes the queen by consuming large amounts of royal jelly. Therefore, Poofenplotz will consume large amounts of royal jelly in order to grow, live longer, and be crowned queen of the world, considering the potential side effect of a "grotesquely large abdomen for laying eggs" to be inconsequential. Poofenplotz and Pinky depart in her Myself-icopter. The Fireside Girls have followed the scent to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated balcony, where Milly identifies the scent their following as coming from the giant sprayer. At that moment, Doofenshmirtz turns on his vacuum cleaner and the girls are sucked in along with the other bees. Isabella is unable to get help from the queen bee, but when the other Fireside Girls are unsure what to do as the day is almost over, Isabella gives a rousing speech, instructing different girls to use the skills earned from different patches to find a way out of the vacuum. After Holly and Ginger find the vacuum hose, Adyson prepares to reverse the leads and blow everyone out of the vacuum, but at that moment, Perry hits the reverse switch with his hat, sending the girls and the bees out anyway. As the girls carry the queen bee back to the hive, the ray's effect wears off and they all turn back into normal. However, they realize that they can't speak the bees' language anymore, but Ginger, remembering her discussion with Baljeet, leads the Fireside Girls in a Waggle Dance, successfully directing the bees into the hive. In the air, Poofenplotz has found the royal jelly room at the nearby beauty works factory. Pinky escapes the trap by unraveling a loose thread in the makeup case and launches himself at Poofenplotz, causing the helicopter to crash directly into the royal jelly room. As the professor gloats over her victory, Pinky kicks her again, causing a pipe to come loose and dump a massive amount of royal jelly onto Poofenplotz, immobilizing her. As she curses her nemesis, Pinky ties up Poofenplotz and hauls her away using the Myself-icopter. After the Beekeeping patch awarding ceremony, Isabella and the other girls arrive at Phineas and Ferb's house for the wading pool party. Phineas tells Isabella that they're having iced tea, asking "You want some honey?" Caught off-guard, Isabella asks him to repeat himself; Phineas reveals that he was actually offering her some honey to go with the iced tea. Awkwardly, Isabella accepts. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry and Pinky * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Diamond White as Holly * Isabella Acres as Katie * Isabella Murad as Milly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz * Jane Leeves as Admiral Acronym, Queen Bee * Jennifer Hale as Carla Songs *Waggle Dance Goofs *Near the end of Waggle Dance, before the bees return to their hive, Isabella's dress is all orange on top. Usually, her Fireside dress is half orange and half brown, on top of a white shirt. *During almost the whole episode, the diamond patch on Isabella's sash is orange instead of the usual teal. *While they're in the vacuum, Isabella tells Milly, Katie, and Gretchen to find the way out, and Ginger and Holly to make a sling for the queen. However, when she asks for a progress report, Milly, Katie, and Gretchen say that they've finished the sling, and Ginger and Holly say that they've located the exit. *The second time Ginger sings "Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop" the pattern on her shoes isn't outlined. *When Pinky escapes from the handbag trap, the design on the inside of the bag is missing. *When the Fireside Girls turn into bees, for some reason they don't have stingers on their butts. *In one scene, Milly has the same eyes as Gretchen. But in the next shot, they're back to normal. *In Poofenplotz's L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. rejection letter, it states the "F" in "MUFFIN" stands for "Fearsome" but it actually stands for "Frightening". Also, the "M" for "Maniacally" is missing. **In the same rejection letter, the first sentence is missing the word "inform". It reads "We regret to you..." *Poofenplotz says that LOVEMUFFIN is made up of men despite women were seen in the past. However, she may just feel that the group was biased towards men. *When Isabella and the Fireside Girls saw Doofensmirtz they should also have saw Perry, but Perry wasn't there. *When they where in Doofensmirtz's vacuum after Isabella talked to the queen bee, Milly's eyes were without the white part. *The Queen Bee had eight legs instead of six. *In the song, when they sing "Everybody shake your rear end" Isabella's beret can be seen passing through her hair and the bottom edge of Milly's skirt turns brown for a single frame. Also, it appears that Isabella's right leg is outside the skirt as well. *The ending sequence after Linda finishes saying that the wading pool reminds her of her childhood is extremely different than the one in "Bee Day". In that episode, after Linda finishes speaking, Isabella continues wading around and Phineas does not greet her. In this episode, however, she instantly stops wading and Phineas greets her. Trivia *The episode title is a pun on "b-story", another name for a subplot, referring to the fact that this is the b-story to "Bee Day". Mostly every Phineas and Ferb episode includes a "b-story" usually involving Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *Isabella mentions that Candace was once turned into a fly from "Fly On the Wall", and the sorbet machine/fly ray is re-purposed in order to turn the Fireside Girls into bees. *Isabella's speech in the vacuum cleaner is a tribute to John Belushi - the King Bee of the Blues Brothers. Belushi's speech as the character John "Bluto" Blutarsky in Animal House is imitated to near perfection including the line "Forget it, he's rolling" and the long confused pause after "Cause when the going gets tough..." *While explaining her scheme, Poofenplotz says "And I shall not be dark, but beautiful, like the night and the day, and all shall love me and despair!" That is almost exactly what Lady Galadriel said when Frodo offered to give her the One Ring in The Lord of the Rings. *Poofenplotz's cage which Pinky was in said 'Balenchihuahua', a pun on Balenciaga. International premieres *May 9, 2013 (Disney XD UK and Ireland) *May 31, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *June 2, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *June 14, 2013 (Family Channel, Canada) *June 23, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *June 30, 2013 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) *July 7, 2013 (Disney Channel Asia) *July 22, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) Gallery 1000px-Fireside_Girls_as_bees.jpg|The Fireside Girls as bees. Bee_Story-Resisting_urge_to_flashback.png|Isabella freaks out when she learns she won't be able to earn the patch again if she and the girls don't succeed. Dance patches we've got.png|"Dance patches we've got"-Isabella's reply to Ginger's idea of communicating with the bees. Bee_Day-Memories.png|Isabella, Gretchen, and Holly in the wading pool with Linda. Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes